Point of Convergence
by FallToYourKnees
Summary: When a serial killer who has taken the lives of six people in New York moves on to killing people in Boston, Detective Kate Beckett and her team join the investigation there with the Boston Police Department's best homicide team. Will she and Detective Jane Rizzoli be able to move on from their turbulent past together and solve the case when the killer targets one of them?
1. Chapter 1

It had been fifteen years since Jane Rizzoli had last seen Kate Beckett, back at the NYPD training facilities where she'd had a twenty week placement during her rookie training. They hadn't spoken since, but Jane had kept an eye on Kate's progress through to being a detective in the homicide department in New York. She'd read about the big cases Kate's team had solved, the death of Captain Montgomery, and the shooting ("Oh my god Kate what have you gotten yourself into"), but her own pride and stubbornness had kept her from making direct contact. Even fifteen years on, thinking about how things had ended still hurt.

So when Detective Kate Beckett and her team walked into Boston Homicide late one afternoon, Jane's mouth fell open and she could only stare dumbly at the woman who had once meant more to her than anyone else. She could vaguely hear Cavanaugh declaring that a team of detectives from NYPD were there to assist with their latest case, a serial killer who had killed at least six people in New York last year before reappearing in Boston and taking the lives of two people so far. While the people who were being killed seemed to be chosen randomly, with no connections at all, they had all been left the same way – locked in a room or storage container somewhere with a stab wound to the abdomen, left to bleed out in the darkness. An anonymous call made from an untraceable number would give police the exact location, but there were never any clues as to who may be involved or how the victim was chosen. It had been a frustrating week, and Jane wanted nothing more than to catch the creep doing this.

Although right this very moment, she wanted nothing more than to sink into her chair and disappear before Kate Beckett, the women who broke her heart, turned around.

Cavanaugh introduced the visiting team. "Everyone listen up, this is Detective Kate Beckett and her team, Detective Esposito, Detective Ryan and Det-, uh, Mr Castle. They've been following the New York cases and they're the best from NYPD, so please make them welcome here. They will be working closely with Detectives Korsak, Frost and Rizzoli until this guy is in a jail cell."

As he introduced them, Cavanaugh pointed his detectives out to the visitors. Jane forced herself to make eye contact as Kate's eyes fell on her, registering the flash of shock there, but quickly dropped her gaze. Frost raised his eyebrows at this, and once the NYPD detectives had moved away to be shown their temporary desks on the other side of the room, he leaned over to his friend. "What was that about Jane, you guys know each other?"

Jane sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Sort of," she muttered, sounding miserable. "We did part of our rookie training together in New York." When Jane didn't elaborate, Frost decided not to push his luck and left Jane to sulk at her desk.

An hour later, Kate was still trying to make sense of the emotions she felt coursing through her body when she saw Jane. She had known that Jane was with the BPD, but hadn't been aware that she was a detective in the homicide division, so seeing her had been a surprise. Jane was still incredibly beautiful, but she looked harder, with sadness in her eyes. Kate wondered for a guilty moment if that was partially her fault.

While these thoughts were running through Kate's head, Jane was subtly observing her and the rest of the NYPD team from across the room. The two detectives were talking animatedly and gesturing at a file that the taller one was holding, while the writer – Mr Castle – was joining in, and also casting the occasional confused glance at Kate, who was staring at her own file, deep in thought; although Jane noticed that her eyes didn't seem to be moving across the page. She wondered if Kate knew that the writer was in love with her, it seemed obvious every time gazed at her. A wave of jealousy rolled over Jane, until she mentally shook herself. Kate broke up with her fifteen years ago, and she was still jealous over other people wanting her? _Get a hold of yourself Jane._

She became suddenly aware that someone was standing right beside her desk, and her eyes widened as she realised it was Beckett, who was fidgeting nervously. "Hey, can we… can we talk for a second? Before we get stuck into this case?" Kate asked quietly. At a loss for words, Jane simply nodded and stood, pointing the other woman towards the empty breakroom. She closed the door behind them and turned to face her ex, heart pounding painfully.

"Jane."

"Kate."

There was silence as their eyes finally met, staring for a split second before they both spoke.

"It's good to see you-"

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch-"

Both stopping at the interruption, their eyes met again, and suddenly both Kate and Jane were laughing. Kate quickly moved across the breakroom and embraced her former friend, holding her for a second long than she would anyone else before releasing her. "You know," Kate said, smiling, "I almost had a heart attack when I saw you sitting there."

Jane returned the grin. "You almost had a heart attack? I think my blood pressure went through the roof! It was worse than that time at training when Taylor made us do eight laps of the running track for…" Jane trailed off suddenly, feeling her face flush as she remembered exactly what Taylor, their sixty-year-old police academy trainer, had caught them doing. It was Kate's turn to raise an eyebrow. "After he caught us making out in the gym, if I remember correctly." She said, laughing. Glad that there wasn't too much awkwardness between them, Jane laughed too. "Yeah, poor guy. Seemed like a drastic punishment though. I'm glad you're here Beckett, sounds like you guys are the best in New York. We could definitely use your help on this case."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, both homicide teams arrived at the precinct early to make a plan of attack. They had spent the evening before going over every detail of the New York killings and the more recent Boston ones, to make sure everyone was up to date. Maura had stepped in briefly to share some of her observations about the Boston victims, but didn't stick around for the remainder of the discussion, as there were bodies awaiting autopsies in the morgue. She and Jane had shared a quick smile after Maura sent her one of her _are you okay_ looks and gently touched her shoulder, which Kate observed, feeling uneasy for reasons she couldn't name. The feeling stayed with her throughout the night, combined with the frustration she felt at wanting to catch this serial killer, keeping Beckett awake in her motel room most of the night. The thought of Scott Dunn, the serial killer in New York who had become fixated on her and tried to murder her twice, flashed across her mind, but Kate felt safer knowing that Ryan and Esposito were in the room to her left and Castle on her right. Even so, sleep had eluded her and she knew her eyes were drawn and tired; walking out of the elevator and onto the homicide floor, she noticed that Jane looked the same. They gave each other a weary nod of acknowledgement.

Castle appeared in front of her so suddenly that she jumped. "Oh sorry Beckett. Here, got you your coffee." He handed her the warm, delicious smelling drink and she smiled her thanks at him, wrapping her hands around it. Esposito was talking about the case with Korsak, and Frost was showing Ryan how their computer system worked. Kate nudged Castle and pointed at them. "Looks like they're making friends huh?"

Castle snorted. " I think Ryan and Frost are best friends. I've never seen anyone get so excited over the ability to run facial recognition through traffic cameras."

Kate laughed and turned away, finding herself facing Jane at her desk. "Hey," she said softly, as the other detective nodded in reply, "get much sleep?"

"Probably about as much as you did." Jane replied, rolling her eyes. Kate noticed Jane's eyes linger on the coffee in her eyes, and without thinking she held it out, indicating that Jane should take it. Eyebrows raised, Jane warily took the offering. "Are you sure? Thanks Kate. I've been trying to do this no caffeine thing the last few days and it has not been fun. Maura would be mad if she knew I was having this, but it's soooo worth it." Jane trailed off as she took a gulp of the coffee, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh man that's good."

Unnerved by the mention of Jane's medical examiner friend – _or are they more than friends, _she wondered – Beckett gave a half-hearted grin and headed towards the breakroom to make an instant coffee. Somehow Castle appeared in front of her again.

"You gave her my coffee."

"It was my coffee to give Castle, you gave it to me. Now please move, I need to make another one."

"You _had _a coffee." Castle saw the look on her face and backed away, hands held up in mock surrender. "Okay jeez, sorry."

Before Kate could go and get her caffeine hit, Cavanaugh burst into the room looking flustered. "Everyone," he announced, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry to report that we have another body downtown. Sounds like the same MO as the other killings." Cavanaugh paused, letting the news sink in. "I want everyone down there now. Analyse the scene, talk to everyone you see, search a three block radius. We need to get this guy." Suddenly the room was bursting with activity. Jane downed the coffee in one impressive gulp and leapt to her feet, grabbing her jacket and clipping her gun into its holster. "Beckett, Castle, you can ride with me," she called out, moving towards the door quickly. "Just a quick detour to the morgue to grab Doctor Isles and we'll be off."

Castle was impressed with the morgue, whispering "Shiny" to Kate as they walked in. Maura Isles was engrossed in an autopsy of a middle-aged man, and seemed to be in the process of removing some organ from his stomach. This also delighted Castle, who poked Beckett and whispered "Gross!" Jane and Kate rolled their eyes at him. "Morning Maura, we got a body downtown. Are you coming?" Jane asked, catching her friend's attention.

"Oh hi Jane, hello Detective Beckett, Mr Castle. Just let me put Mr Abbott here back in the freezer and I'll be right with you." The medical examiner smiled at them and began packing up. Kate couldn't help but notice how easygoing Jane was with Doctor Isles and tried to be glad that she had a good friend; but the uneasy feeling stayed.

The car ride to the scene was tense, Jane's knuckles white as they gripped the steering wheel a little too hard. "I see your driving is still crap," Beckett commented as she was thrown into the middle seat and Castle collided with the door beside him in the backseat. Jane laughed at this. "I recall I kicked your ass in the defensive driving courses back in New York though, right?" "Beckett's car ended up in the Hudson River a couple of years ago, with us inside it. Since then she's become somewhat famous at the twelfth for damaging police cars." Castle said, to which Maura and Jane laughed. The tension in the car eased somewhat, at least until they arrived at the scene.

The warehouse where the new body had been found was a block away from the docks, in a mostly abandoned area. As the four stepped out of the car, Korsak's car pulling up beside them, a young officer noticed them and called out. "Hey Janey."

"My brother Frankie." Jane said to the others, as the officer ran up to them, looking worried. "What's going on?"

The dark haired man said a quick hello to Maura and nodded at Beckett and Castle, then turned to his sister. "This one's a little different to the others Jane," he said quietly, and seemed reluctant to continue. "The body has markings on it… words carved into the back and stomach."

Jane felt sick suddenly. "What does it say, Frankie?"

Her brother sighed and cast a quick, apologetic look at Beckett. "It's your names. Kate B and Jane R. I'm sorry this is happening again Janey."


End file.
